Deimos Rising
by artemis836
Summary: A new evil threatens the Sailor Senshi and it seemes to be connected to a vision Rei had...a lifetime ago.
1. Part 1: Deimos Rising

**Part 1: Deimos Rising**

_Silver Millennium – Planet Mars_

The dancing flame before her writhed with grace and power. Its radiant heat flushed her cheeks and the brightness almost hurt to look at.

Almost.

Rei, princess of Mars, guardian of the gift of prophesy and High Priestess of Fire, closed her eyes and continued her prayer.

"Sacred flames, bestow upon me your knowledge of what will come…"

Her hands moved, following the ancient rites of her office as she slipped deeper and deeper into her prophetic trance. Then she felt it. It wasn't much but it was there: a force moving beneath the surface rising to the top. Something powerful was coming.

Something evil.

_Present Day – Japan_

"Mamo-chan make her stop!" whined Usagi tugging on Mamoru's sleeve. Mamoru sighed and tried to ignore both his girlfriend and her antagonist.

"All I'm saying Usagi is in the best interests of your health you really should watch how much food you force down all the time. Don't cry to me when you swell up." Rei Hino crossed her arms in smug superiority; her chin raised just enough to convey the proper level of condescension. Usagi reached across the table and grabbed yet another rice cake, popping it into her mouth.

"Ifs mot by mault, I," she swallowed, "I can't help myself. Mako-chan is such a good cook I'm not responsible for how I react to her amazing meals." Usagi flashed Makoto a huge grin and the tall tomboy reciprocated. Makoto had taken an instant like to her from the beginning and knew that even though Usagi could sometimes be a pain she had a good heart and that was what really mattered in the long run.

"I'll agree you're not responsible," chimed in Luna as she leapt onto the table.

"Thank you Luna, at least you're on my side…hey!"

Finally realizing the intent of Luna's jab, Usagi turned on the full power of her legendary pout while her feline companion attempted to redirect the Senshi meeting back to the topic at hand.

"Ladies," said Luna.

Mamoru coughed slightly.

"And Mamoru, I think we have a very serious problem on our hands," Luna nodded to Ami who had been sitting patiently waiting for all the ruckus to stop. The blue haired and timid girl tapped a few keys on her computer and a series of photographs began to scrawl across the screen. She passed the computer around the group handing it first to Minako who studied the images carefully.

"I snapped those last night on my way home from cram school. I saw a youma attacking this woman and before I even had a chance to transform and try to help her, this happened…"

Ami tapped another key on the computer, advancing to the next series of photo. Minako's jaw dropped open.

The other senshi quickly maneuvered themselves into a position to look over Minako's shoulders to see what had astonished her so. Just when it looked as if the youma was going to succeed in its attempt to harm the woman a bright flash appeared. From within the flash came a girl with dark red hair and eyes like fire. In her hand was some sort of small knife which she plunged into the youma with a voracity which scared even Makoto. She began to slice into the monster, continuing to attack with a blind rage long after it was dead. The final photo Ami had managed to get before the mysterious girl disappeared was of her standing over the diced body of the youma, its blood covering her sailor senshi uniform.

Usagi gasped.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Part 2: Cleansing Flame

**Part 2: Cleansing Flame**

_Present Day - Japan_

Akane Matsuo sat on the edge of her bed, listening to the sound of her mother crying in the other room. She wanted to go to her, hold her, and tell her it would be alright.

But it wouldn't.

Akane had always prided herself in being an honest person, someone of integrity. But now more than anything she just wanted to hold her mother close and lie through her teeth. Akane wanted to tell her that this was just a stupid fight, that he didn't mean what he said, and that her father would be back before she knew it.

But he wouldn't.

"Mom, I'm heading out," there was no point in her lingering around the house. Her mother needed time to cry this out. She would just feel worse doing it in front of her daughter.

The young redhead walked quickly past the door to her mother's bedroom, trying to shut out the sounds of grief. Slamming the door behind herself, she immediately pulled out her cigarettes and lighter. The flint clicked birthing a small plume of flame. Placing a cigarette in her mouth she breathed deep, the flame engulfing the end of the smoke and burning the tobacco. It filled her lungs with a fleeting peace.

"Bastard," she exhaled, almost wanting to spit at the thought of her father. The nicotine pulsed through her body but couldn't quell the hate filling her heart. It was almost like she was falling in love with it.

And hate can be a dangerous lover.

_To Be Continued… _


	3. Part 3: Passion

**Part 3: Passion**

_Silver Millennium – The Moon_

Princess Mars hurried through the myriad of corridors which made up Queen Serenity's Palace. It seemed like every time she came to the Moon Kingdom she managed to get lost in some garden or labyrinth of hallways. She increased her pace, knowing that time was critical. The sooner the Queen knew of Mars' vision the sooner they could work to stop this approaching evil.

Turning round a corner, Mars came face to face with the most stunning man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall and well built. He had a commanding air to him like that of a general or king but his eyes betrayed a deep kindness and tenderness which lay beneath the surface.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"I…I…yes…I seem to be a bit lost," Mars stuttered, taken aback by her lack of poise. This was not like her.

"Well than I guess we have something in common," the handsome stranger smiled, "I've only been to this palace a few times and I'm still getting my bearings. I apologize; I've been quite rude and haven't introduced myself. My name is Endymion."

Mars curtsied, "Princess Mars."

Endymion smiled.

"Would you be so kind," he offered his arm to her, "as to join me in attempting to find a way out of this maze?"

Mars laughed, taking his arm and following him. As they searched for the Queen he told her of his home Earth and the many wonders it contained. The sound of his voice filled her head with a peace that she had never felt before. Her face flushed and her heart beat faster. Something about this man captivated her.

"Endymion," called a familiar voice behind them.

They both turned to see Princess Serenity standing at the end of the hall, her long flowing golden hair as beautiful as ever and her eyes wide with excitement.

"Serenity," Endymion rushed to the Moon Princess, unable to contain his joy. He picked her up and kissed her softly on the lips, throwing the formalities of court life to the wind.

A knife of pain cut into Mars' heart, seeing the two of them like that. She had heard that Princess Serenity had found love but had not yet met the man of her affections. Any hope she had of getting closer to Endymion was destroyed by her loyalty to her Princess.

But that didn't lessen the passion which burned in her heart. It fact it fueled the flames.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Part 4: Surprises

**Part 4: Surprises**

_Present Day – Japan_

Akane had already spent most of her allowance burning through levels of the latest _Sailor V_ game at _The Crown_ when she finally noticed how dark it had gotten. Her original intent of just getting out of the house for a few hours had turned into an entire evening of parental avoidance. This wasn't the first time Akane had done this but she figured it was time to get back to her mom. No doubt by now Mrs. Matsuo would be stable enough to yell at her delinquent daughter.

As strange as it sounded, Akane was actually looking forward to that. It would be good for them both, to fight a bit and let off some steam. At least it would take the focus off her father for a few hours.

Akane headed through the glass doors of _The Crown_ and out into the dark Tokyo evening. Even though she was fifteen and well beyond the whole "night light" stage she still got a chill whenever she felt the cold blanket of darkness surround her. Picking up her pace she hurried home.

Rounding the corner three blocks from her home Akane tripped over something lying on the sidewalk.

"Ow!" she yelped, scrapping her knee as she went down. She turned to look at what she had tripped over and her heart stopped.

It was a body.

Akane almost screamed but the sound caught in her throat. Whatever fear the unconscious body at her feet had instilled in her was nothing compared to the horror she felt when she saw the youma. Tall and covered with spikes, its three eyes were green burning embers and it was draining waves of energy from the unconscious man.

The horrendous youma looked up at Akane and laughed evilly. Turning its attention from the energy-drained man to the frightened girl it moved in to strike.

Suddenly a knife cut through the air piercing the outstretched hand of the youma. It screeched in agony, retracting its wounded limb. The youma turned and tried to run, only to be tackled by a fierce girl in a sailor suit.

The strange girl pulled the knife from the monster's hand and slit its throat in one fluid motion. It made a faint gurgle and collapsed to the ground, dead.

The mystery girl walked over to Akane and extended her hand.

"Let me help you up," said the girl.

"Who…what…what was that thing? Who are you?" Akane choked out.

"My name is Sailor Deimos."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
